


[Podfic] Going Native by JumpingJackFlash

by fire_juggler



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going Native by JumpingJackFlash read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Selected excerpts from Carlos's journal. Contains spoilers up through episode 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Going Native by JumpingJackFlash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Native](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889163) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



> Many, many thanks to JumpingJackFlash for giving blanket permission to podfic. And hugs to analise010 for giving this a listen-through and telling me it was good to post ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/going_native.mp3)

## Length:

00:17:34 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/going_native-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/going_native-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
